Mi alma tus latidos
by UchihaMisha
Summary: Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?... Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de...
1. Prologo

**Título:**_**"Mi alma tus latidos**__"_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

**Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

_**~El mundo de Kuroko no Basket así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Prólogo.**

Hay cosas que es mejor no pensar, mucho menos planear, por el simple hecho que podríamos equivocarnos en grande, no sabemos qué podría pasar en el futuro ni a largo plazo en nuestras vidas, lo único que tenemos en claro es nuestro presente; el ahora.

Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Todo esto había pasado por creer que el más débil no podía superar al más fuerte o simplemente dejarlo de lado ignorándolo, sin embargo, el que era "débil" con trabajo duro y acompañado por sus compañeros como amigos vencieron a los más "fuertes", que a los ojos de todo el mundo eran unos "monstruos".

Los monstruos o fuertes, como quieras llamarlos, se dieron cuenta de sus errores; de cómo eran antes de ser "los invencibles", la persona que los venció era uno de ellos: un monstruo débil o simplemente una sombra que los hacía brillar frente a los ojos de los demás. Ellos creyeron que no lo necesitaban porque podían valerse por ellos mismos, pero se equivocaron en algo: no siempre se puede ganar solo sin ayuda de nadie, aunque hay veces que es necesarios hacer jugadas individuales. Todos aprendieron la lección una vez que perdieron contra la persona que creyeron que era débil, la persona que no creyeron ni mucho menos pensaron que ganaría porque no estaba a la altura de ellos, no tenía los recursos para ganarles.

Él débil demostró de lo que estaba hecho, lo que valía, pero no lo hizo solo, tuvo ayuda de sus compañeros y amigos; como Los Tres Mosqueteros, cuyo lema era "Todos para uno y uno para todos", esas simples palabras lograron llevarlos a todos juntos a varias victorias y muchas aventuras.

Dicen que de "las experiencias se aprenden" y es un dicho que se cumple en muchas ocasiones, pero también hay algunas excepciones en la vida, solamente hay que saber distinguirlas, todo el mundo en algún momento lo puede ver con sus propios ojos, sin embargo, son bastantes tercos las personas como para aceptarlos, este hecho da hincapié a otro dicho: "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver".

Todos abrieron los ojos aceptando la verdad que siempre fue dicha frente a ellos, aunque fue un poco tarde, la experiencia la guardarían para siempre en sus memorias, como también lo que sintieron en sus corazones, para no olvidar ese momento por más dolorosa que sea, porque gracias a esa derrota volvieron a disfrutar lo más amaban: el básquet. Además de que todos ellos seguían siendo amigos sin importar lo que paso, uno frente al otro eran amigos; aunque algunos no lo admitieran abiertamente, pero en los partidos de básquet eran rivales.

Con paso lento pero seguro, sus vidas siguieron adelante con sus amistades, como en sus respectivas preparatorias. Todos ellos estaban preparados para muchas clases de eventos que les podrían pasar en sus vidas, sin embargo, había algo en lo cual no estaban preparados ni tenían experiencias: el estar enamorado, como también algunos no estaban preparados para el rechazo de la chica de la cual estaban interesados.

Todos los miembros de "La Generación de los Milagros" probarían por primera vez el amor hacía una mujer en vez de un deporte, el luchar y esforzarse por conseguir que esa persona sea su novia, en esos momentos se darían cuenta lo que es estar detrás del corazón de una chica en vez de un balón de básquet, como también ser testigos y probar por ellos mismos que en el corazón de una chica no se manda fácilmente, a menos que ese corazón ya les pertenezca y ellas estén de acuerdo.

A los seis chicos se les iba a presentar el reto más grande de toda sus vidas juntas, si lograban pasarlo, ellos tendrían un lugar seguro en donde nadie los podría sacar, a menos, que ellos mismos no quieran estar más allí.

¿Podrán lograrlo?

•••

Las cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los meses, las temporadas cambiaban igual que las personas, pero los cambios más grandes no solo se lo habían llevado los miembros de la generación de los milagros sino que también seis chicas; las cuales siempre apoyaron a los chicos sin importar nada, incluso, después del cambio que tuvieron como también en el anonimato, ellas los aceptaban tal como eran, sin embargo, había heridas que no se podían curan fácilmente, a menos que la persona que las causo hiciera algo al respecto sobre ellas.

El tiempo pasó en esas seis chicas que iban a la Secundaria Teikou, cada una tomo un rumbo diferentes en la preparatoria; algunas tras el amor de su vida, sin embargo, solo un par tuvo la suerte de quedar en la preparatoria que iba el chico que amaba, mientras las demás no, pero había un caso que no se aplicaba a esa regla de ir en la preparatoria en la cual estaba el chico que le interesaba.

Había una chica entre esas seis que no quería estar en el mismo colegio que estaba inscripto el chico que le gustaba, hizo hasta lo imposible para no ir ahí y lo logro, porque ella todavía sentía el rechazo que él le había dado cuando le confeso sus sentimientos hacia tiempo, ella entendía que no estaba en la misma "altura" que él, sin embargo, ella no mandaba en su corazón, por esa razón termino locamente enamorada de Akashi Senjuurou, aunque lo que si podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él hasta que pasara el dolor, gracias a esa decisión, ella logro superar todo los obstáculos que se le presentaba, incluso, ese sentimiento de rechazo que recibió por parte del chico.

Las demás aunque dieron a entender a los chicos que les gustaban incluso que les interesaban más que unos amigos, ellos no lo entendieron o simplemente pasaron de ello, nadie sabía cuál era la razón, pero de lo único que ellas están seguras es que sus sentimientos en vez de disminuir aumentaron; los amaban más que antes y aceptaban como eran, porque aunque cambiaran por fuera sus esencias seguían siendo las mismas por dentro.

Los miembros de ambos grupos se encontraban debes en cuando, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad que se cruzaran todos juntos de frente, aunque en algunos lugares se encontraban los dos grupos completos no se cruzaban por obra y magia del momento o del destino, hasta que no se pudo evitar ni posponer el hecho que se encuentren todos juntos en el mismo lugar.

Ellas estaban preparadas para muchas cosas, incluso el rechazo de las personas que amaban, sin embargo, nunca pensaron que ellos podrían corresponderles, tal vez en algún momento lo habían imaginado, pero sus esperanzas a que llegara a pasar cada vez era menor, hasta que ellos pronunciaron esas palabras que tanto deseaban e imaginaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

¿Los aceptaran después de todo lo que tuvieron que soportar?

•••

Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki y Murasakibara Atsushi estaban por entrar en un mundo lleno de sorpresas y aventurar, el cual, no se podía poner fin sin antes decir lo que sentían en sus corazones hacia la persona que lo causaba…

¿Pero eso solo causaría el principio o el final de todas sus aventuras?

•••

_ Se han propuesto explorar lo que hay en el mar de las tinieblas._

_Edgar Allan Poe._

•••

Konichiwa nuevas lectores/as, les quería comunicar de algunas cosas que deben tener en cuenta para entender el fic, la razón por la que les explico esto acá abajo es para que todas interesadas en el fic lo lean de primera y después leer esto con tranquilidad se puede decir. Bien, aclarado eso vamos al asunto en cuestión por el cual están leyendo este pedacito de acá abajo…

1) Los hechos que van a leer pasan después de la Winter Cup (Copa de Invierno), pero va a ver spoiler de lo que pasa tanto en el anime como en el manga, les aclaro esto para no tener problemas después.

2) El sistema educativo que estoy usando y siguiendo en esta historia es la misma que la de Japón, por lo cual, las clases empezarían en abril y terminarían el marzo del año siguiente; los cuales están repartidos en dos cuatrimestres y un trimestre, esto pasa hasta la preparatoria, en la universidad cambia un poco, pero nosotros usaremos el de la preparatoria, no sé si tocare el de la universidad, avisaré si lo uso o no. En Abril empezarían las clases como el primer cuatrismestre hasta finales de Julio, en Agosto hay un mes de vacaciones. El segundo cuatrimestre empieza en Septiembre y termina a finales de Diciembre coincidiendo con las vacaciones de invierno, por último en Enero empieza un último trimestre que termina a mediados de Marzo.

3) En Japón se juntas los nacidos entre el 2 de Abril de un año hasta el 1 de Abril del siguiente año. Por ejemplo: si tenemos dos personas nacidas, una el 1 de Abril de 1995 y la otra 2 de Abril del mismo año estos no compartirían cursos como lo harían en Argentina, España, etc, sino que la persona que cumple el 1 de abril iría a un curso superior que el otro. Es algo curioso porque en Japón se basan en el calendario escolar mientras en nuestros países no.

Solo eso quería aclara por ahora, porque lo considero lo más importante para entender la historia. Cualquier duda no duden en dejar un comentario y preguntar, con gusto contestare todas sus preguntas, también acepto consejos o sugerencias, críticas constructivas; no critiquen mi fic solo porque no les gusto como están los personajes, con quien andan o que se yo. Si la van a criticar, por favor, háganlo con bases sólidas, no solo por hablar mal.

Este fic es posible gracias a las personas que me dieron su apoyo: Mugetsu-chan, Sasha Minari17, Katness Evedin, JennAizawa, Zarina Hiddleston y Bubbleblack, gracias por poner su granito de arena en esta historia espero que la disfruten igual que las personas que estén interesadas/os en leerlo.

Gracias por leer hasta el final.

Atte.: Uchiha Misha.


	2. Cap1 Un paso a la vez

**Título:** _**"Mi alma tus latidos"**_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

**Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

_**~El mundo de **__**Kuroko no Basket **__**así como sus personajes le pertenecen **__**a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Aclaración:**

"_Así" ―pensamientos._

"**Así" ―mensajes o llamadas.**

_**Así―recuerdos o flash back.**_

―Hola ―narración.

―**Hola ―cuando hablan en Ingles.**

**Así ―letra de canciones.**

**Diccionario:**

―Maiubou: Barritas de caramelo. ―Onegai: Por favor.

―Sensei: Profesor. ―Gomen-nasai: Lo siento.

―Senpai: Estudiantes de cursos superiores. ―Gomen: Perdón.

―Kohai: Estudiantes de cursos inferiores o menores. ―Hai: Sí.

―Konnichiwa: Hola. ―Sumimase: Disculpe.

―Deshou?: ¿Verdad? ―Kami/Youkai: Dios/Demonio.

―Itai!: ¡Ouch! ―Etto: Eh…

**Capítulo 1: "Un paso a la vez"**

― **¡Misha apúrate!** ―grito una mujer castaña de unos treinta y cinco años, piel clara que usaba anteojos, se encontraba vestida con un jean negros, unas botas marrones, una remera gris mangas larga con cuello, un chaleco blanco y encima de ella una campera negra de lana, la mujer llamaba a una joven castaña que se encontraba comprando en una tienda de dulces.

― **¡Ya voy mamá!** ―devolvieron el grito mientras salía de la tienda la castaña para reunirse con su progenitora y sus acompañantes.

**~Pro. Misha~**

He soñado despierta muchas veces, pero yo sabía que solo se trataba de mi imaginación, de mis ideas raras e incluso locas, sin embargo, soñar, creer e interpretar mal una situación no soy de hacer o caer tan fácilmente, porque interpretar mal una situación es entendible, cualquier ser humano se puede equivocar, pero creer y afirmar algo es otra cosa, aunque eso puede pasar si la persona involucrada te da fundamentos para eso, a mí me las dieron y me ilusione mucho, en el proceso di una confianza que no fue recíproca, fue unilateral y la única perjudicada fui yo desde mi punto de vista, no sé si la otra persona salió lastimada o no, lo único que puedo afirmar es que "él" no salió tan lastimado como yo.

**~Fin del Pro. Misha~**

En la plataforma de abordaje en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos se encontraban tres adolescentes de dieciséis años hablando muy animadamente entre ellos, sus padres estaban atrás de los jóvenes también interactuando entre ellos esperando tranquilamente su turno para subir en el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Japón, pero a diferencia de sus hijos, los adultos hablaban en donde se quedarían y que harían, además que debes en cuando bromeaban sobre el lio que sería cuando llegara el momento de desempacar. Mientras que los tres adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica estaban de qué harían de ahora en adelante, si contactarían con sus antiguas amistades para encontrarse o simplemente descansarían y se molestarían entre ellos.

―**Qué suerte que pedimos todos los asientos cerca, en especial los nuestros **―comento uno de los tres adolescentes, un pelirrojo de un metro ochenta y cinco, de ojos aguamarina, piel clara, se notaba que su cuerpo había sido un poco ejercitado, estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean negro, una remera azul marino y en sus pies llevaba unas converse negro.

―**Kyo-chan tienes razón** ―concordó un pelinegro de ojos azules que media un metro ochenta y nueve, de piel clara y la misma contextura física que el pelirrojo, llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean negro, una remera mangas corta blanca y una camisa azul arriba, además de unas zapatillas converse negra con azul―. **Ahora les podre molestar en todo el viaje** ―informo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―**Que no me llames así, Keisuke** ―amenazo el pelirrojo con ganas de matar a su mejor amigo por haberlo llamado "Kyo-chan"―. **Genial, ahora te tendré que soportar durante todo el viaje** ―dijo bromeando, ya se estaba imaginando lo que podría hacer el pelinegro en todo el vuelo, solo esperaba no cometer un asesinato a miles de metros de alturas, ellos se querían como hermanos así que estaban acostumbrados al carácter de cada uno.

Ambos chicos –Otonashi Kyosuke y Echizen Keisuke– habían empezado su típica pelea de "quien se molestaría primero", hasta ese momento Keisuke estaba ganado porque el pelirrojo estaba que se llevaba el demonio, más de una persona que estaba cerca se alejaba por miedo a que se arme una pelea, incluso un guardia de seguridad les echaba varias miraditas para poder intervenir antes de que se arme un gran escándalo, los padres de ambos jóvenes solo suspiraban resignados por la escena que sus hijos estaban armando en público, la única que veía la escena con gracia era la acompañante de ambos chicos, sin embargo, había decido intervenir antes que el guardia de seguridad se "dignara" a darle una advertencia a ambos chicos.

―Kyo-chan~ Kei-chan~ ―dijo de forma cantarina la única mujer del grupo, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta la cola, el cual, al llegar al final se dividía en dos capas, piel clara casi blanca, ojos marrones, cuerpo pequeño, delgado y pechos de tamaño mediano, de un metro cincuenta y cuatro, vestía un short negro, una remera de tiritas negra ajustada al cuerpo, una camisa a cuadros azul y rojo, en sus pies tenía una zapatilla botitas de negra con cordones azules.

Keisuke y Kyosuke dejaron de lado su "pelea" al escuchar el llamado de la castaña, aun así el pelirrojo sea muy molesto y todos lo sabían muy bien, en especial el pelinegro que estaba más que feliz por su logro, dejando a más de uno sorprendido por la amistad más rara que tenían, ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su amiga pero de igual manera se dedicaban miradas de reojo, dejando en segundo plano a la castaña, la cual se estaba cansando de estar esperando que la miren, así que decidió tomar medidas necesarias para captar la atención de ambos muchachos.

La castaña se acercó a ambos chicos y les dio un abrazo, haciendo que los dos dejaran de observarse como si fueran enemigos en vez de mejores amigos, Keisuke y Kyosuke le devolvieron en abrazo, el pelirrojo puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica, mientras el pelinegro paso su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, los dos miraron como su amiga estaba vestida llegando a la conclusión que estaba muy expuesta, los espectadores o chismosos miraban la escena conmovidos por la escena además de estar sorprendidos, porque desde el momento que la castaña los abrazo ambos chicos dejaron de pelear entre ellos. Los padres de los chicos todavía no se acostumbraban al poder que la chica tenía sobre sus hijos, era la única que logra calmarlos cuando se ponían a pelear o armaban un escándalo tremendo.

"_El poder femenino"_

Fue el pensamiento de los espectadores, algunas mujeres solo sonreían creyendo que alguno de los chicos gustaba o estaba enamorado de la chica, incluso algunas pensaban que los dos lo estaban, sin embargo están un poco equivocados en sus deducciones.

Cuando la castaña se separó de los chicos le sonrió a ambos, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro vieron que su acompañante estaba MUY expuesta en vestimenta según su opinión, la castaña se encontraba solo con dos ropas ligeras logrando preocupar a sus amigos.

― **¿Pasa algo chicos? **―cuestiono la chica al ver como sus amigos buscaban algo, pero Kyosuke al ver su mochila negra se acercó agarrando el buzo rojo que se encontraba encima de la misma, el pelirrojo revisaba que había dentro del bolsillo del buzo, unos minutos después se lo paso a Keisuke, pero antes había sacado unos auriculares negros que estaban guardados en el bolsillo.

―**Póntelo Misha** ―ordeno Keisuke tendiendo el buzo a la chica que respondía al nombre de Sasaki Misha, ella no tuvo más opción que ponérselo si no quería problemas con sus dos amigos sobreprotectores.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los espectadores Misha se puso el buzo con capucha completamente rojo que le llegaba hasta la cola, para después Kyosuke volver a poner los auriculares de vuelta en donde estaban, algunos soltaron una pequeña risa o sonrisa al ver como los chicos cuidaban de su acompañante.

"_Que sobreprotectores"_

Pensaron o murmuraron algunas personas, la fila se empezó a mover haciendo que los pasajeros agarraran sus pequeñas maletas o mochilas para poder abordar el avión, una vez instalados los pasajeros y hechos los preparativos antes del despeje, el avión levanto vuelo del aeropuerto de Estados Unidos para dirigirse a Japón.

―No tengo miedo de caer, porque ya sé cómo levantarme sola ―murmuró Misha mientras miraba por la ventana del avión.

La castaña estaba sentada del lado de la ventanilla del avión mientras que a su derecha tenía a Keisuke y alado de él estaba Kyosuke que se quejaba que quería cambiarse de lugar o que Misha se cambiara lugar con el rubio parlanchín. Misha se puso los auriculares para escuchar algo de música en lo que duraba el viaje, dejándose llevar por Decode de Paramore.

**How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind**

**(Como puedo decidir lo que está bien cuando tu nublas mi mente)**

**I can't win your losing fight all the time**

**(No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo)**

**How can I own what's mine when you're always taking sides**

**(Como podre nunca tener lo que es mío cuando tú siempre estas cambiando de lado)**

**But you won't take away my pride, no not this time**

**(Pero tú no te vas a llevar mi orgullo, no esta vez)**

**Not this time…**

**(No esta vez...)**

Cada palabra que cantaba la cantante le llegaba al alma a la castaña recordándole al chico que fue y tal todavía es su primer amor, pero él se había encargado de lastimarla consciente o inconscientemente, sin embargo, eso ya no importaba mucho, lo que más le dolido en ese momento fue que no la allá defendido de lo dicho por su padre, dándole a entender que él opinaba y creía lo mismo que su progenitor.

"_El que calla otorga Akashi Seijuurou-san"_ pensó Misha cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco y ver si le ganaba el sueño, además que le servía para no pensar ni recordar cosas que no valían la pena.

**How did we get here?**

**(Como hemos llegado aquí)**

**When I used to know you so well**

**(Cuando solía conocerte tan bien)**

**But how did we get here**

**(Pero como hemos llegado aquí)**

**I think I know**

**(Creo que puedo saberlo)**

El trato que llevaban los dos era tranquilo y normal, saludarse o despedirse cuando podían, hablaban de algunas cosas o de básquet, ella lo iba a ver cuándo podía en los partidos como en las practicas, la castaña llevaba una buena relación con los integrantes del equipo de básquet que tiempo después fueron nombrados "La Generación de los Milagros" además que llevaba una amistad con la mánayer del equipo Momoi Satsuki, pero por un reportaje todo se fue al caño.

**The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue**

**(La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y está colgando de tu lengua)**

**Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see**

**(Empezando a hervir en mi sangre pero tú crees que no puedo ver)**

**What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all**

**(La clase de hombre que eres, si es que en realidad eres un hombre)**

**Well I will figure this one out on my own**

**(Bueno, encontrare la forma de saber eso por mí misma)**

Ella como sus amigas habían empezado a notar algunos cambios en los chicos, pero no podían ayudar en nada, porque ellos no querían o simplemente no sabían que hacer por ellos, lo único que podían hacer era el de estar como observadoras y eso era algo muy doloroso, sin embargo, no podían dejar a la pobre Momoi sola, desamparada y sin apoyo, todos los chicos habían empezado a cambiar para bien o para mal, aunque todas podían apostar que era para mal, solo Dios sabía que era lo que estaba preparado para ellos en el futuro.

Entre los muchos cambios que habían notado, el primero salto a la luz fue el de Aomine Daiki, el As del equipo, él estaba mejorando y evolucionando a una gran velocidad, un tiempo después se empezó a notar que se estaba distanciando del equipo además que había empezado a saltarse las practicas, pero las personas más cercanas a Aomine sabían que en realidad él tenía miedo de no encontrar a absolutamente nadie capaz de ganarle.

**I'm screaming I love you so**

**(Estoy gritando que te amo tanto)**

**My thoughts you can't decode**

**(Mis pensamientos que tú no puedes descifrar)**

También estaba el asunto que ella sentía que Akashi había empezado a cambiar, sin embargo, él no dejaba salir del todo esa nueva personalidad que se estaba creando, pero el pelirrojo pensaba que ella no podía notar los cambios que él tenía y ponerse a dudar como también a preguntándose ¿Cuál era el verdadero Akashi Seijuurou? ¿El que todos veían o el que él no mostraba? Aunque de igual manera esa personalidad que Akashi no quería mostrar termino saliendo a la luz tarde o temprano, conocido como "El Emperador".

Pero sin importar cuál de los dos sea el verdadero Akashi ella amaba a ambos, aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos parecía hacerle caso a ella, Misha había llegado a la conclusión que ella no tenía ninguna importancia para las dos personalidad de la persona que ella quería, además desde que había tocado la casa de la Familia Akashi y después de haber conocido al padre del chico las cosas habían terminado mal, para no decir en un desastre total, porque desde ese momento las cosas entre ellos no había avanzado más, incluso se podía afirmar que habían retrocedido unos pasos en la "relación" de amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos.

**How did we get here**

**(Como hemos llegado aquí)**

**When I used to know you so well**

**(Cuando solía conocerte tan bien)**

**But how did we get here**

**(Pero como hemos llegado aquí)**

**I think I know**

**(Creo que puedo saberlo)**

Todavía no creía que se encontraba regresando de nuevo a Japón después de haber vuelto a Estados Unidos por dos años, sí, ella había nacido en , su padre –Sasaki Raúl– era un americano-japonés, pero por asares de la vida él no se pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo con su familia, dejado atrás a una esposa con dos hijos; el mayor era un niño de siete años mientras que la menor era una niña que estaba por cumplir seis años en aproximadamente un mes después de su fallecimiento, Masako –su madre– volvió al trabajo que había dejado para cuidar a sus hijos, ella era una espléndida secretaria y en ese entonces se encontraba trabajando para una empresa de renombre, sin embargo, por asares del destino hace seis años atrás la habían despedido, pero gracias a Dios había conseguido un trabajo rápidamente, el cual era en una muy importante empresa que se encontraba asociada con la anteriormente que había trabajado.

Pero el puesto que le habían ofrecido y Masako había aceptado se encontraba en Japón-Tokio por el cual, ellas tuvieron que viajar hasta ahí para que la mujer pudiera trabajar, sin embargo, en el proceso la castaña mayor tuvo que dejar a su hijo mayor en Estados Unidos con sus abuelos paternos por pedido de ellos.

"_Gracias a Dios que mamá tenia hermanas en Tokio, porque de lo contrario sería un lio tremendo, pero los de la empresa nos habían informado que nos podían dar un lugar temporal en donde vivir, después de todo tuvimos que viajar en menos de una semana de anticipación"_

**Do you see what we've done **

**(Has visto lo que hemos hecho)**

**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves **

**(Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos)**

**Do you see what we've done**

**(Has visto lo que hemos hecho)**

**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**

**(Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos)**

Masako había hecho todo lo posible para sacar adelante a sus hijos, pero lamentablemente con ella solamente estaba su hija, las cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses y años, ella había conseguido volver a enamorarse de otro hombre, seguir adelante y ser feliz, mientras que su hijo mayor –Sasaki Damián– se encontraba viviendo con sus abuelos que lo adoraban como malcriaban.

La familia se había dividido de tal manera que los dos hermanos tuvieron dos estilos de vida como educación totalmente diferente del otro, se parecían en algunas cosas por ser simplemente hermanos, sin embargo, ellos dos eran como el agua y el aceite, pensaban y se relacionaban con las demás personas de un modo distinto al otro, tenían algunos parentescos pero nada igual. Ambos hermanos se desconocían el uno del otro, tal vez compartían sangre, parte de su niñez, padres, abuelos y familias, pero la "relación de hermanos" era casi –por no decir– inexiste, había algo de confianza, la compañerismo y hasta ahí se quedaba todo.

Ellos eran dos hermanos que se criaron justos hasta cierta edad, se separaron, el tiempo que estuvieron separados cambiaron, sin embargo, había pequeños detalles que seguían existieron, pero cuando se volvieran a reencontrar de nuevo después de algunos años ¿Todavía existirían esos detalle? ¿Cambiarían mucho su forma de ser? ¿Existiría alguna hermandad? Y si existiera… ¿Realmente se sentirían como hermanos? ¿O sería como hablar con un extraño?

**How did we get here**

**(Como hemos llegado aquí)**

**When I used to know you so well**

**(Cuando solía conocerte tan bien)**

**But how did we get here**

**(Pero como hemos llegado aquí)**

**I think I know**

**(Creo que puedo saberlo)**

Ahora Misha podía decir con seguridad que las cosas con Damián habían cambiado, había confianza entre ellos, pero no la suficiente para contarse cosas que pasaron cuando estuvieron separados, "los secretos" que mantenían los dos juntos tranquilamente lo podría hacer un amigo cualquiera, cosas como por ejemplo "no cuentes a mi novia –Elizabeth– que salí a bailar", "no le digas a digas a Elizabeth que vino nuestras prima Katherine porque a ella le cae mal" etc. Hablaban pero no era una conversación profunda, no había algo que un tercero quisiera y pensase o dijera "quiero llevarme así con mi hermano", se protegían y querían, pero nada más que eso.

¿Cómo era tener un hermano de verdad? No se supone que los hermanos están no solo para protegerse sino para pedir consejos y desahogarse entre ellos, pero eso no se aplicaba a los dos. Misha extrañaba a su hermano, pero sentía que entre ellos había tan abismal que los separaba del otro.

"_Una distancia que no solo nos separaba físicamente, sino también sentimentalmente"_ pensó Misha recordando que cuando estaba en con su hermano no se vieron casi nunca, él siempre estaba ocupado o simplemente no podía porque salía con sus amigos o novia. _"Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos"_ era el pensamiento que más había retumbado en su cabeza en esos meses que estuvo viviendo ahí.

**There is something I see in you**

**(Hay algo que he visto en ti)**

**It might kill me**

**(Puede que me mate)**

**I want it to be true**

**(Quiero que sea verdad)**

Lo único que tenía claro Misha era que no volvería a confundir lo que Akashi sintiera o demostrara por ella, a menos que él lo diga y se lo dejara bien en claro, ella no volvería a hacerse ilusiones por él.

"_Ya no más"_ fue el último pensamiento que tuvo la castaña antes de quedarse profundamente dormida con la cabeza de Keisuke sobre su hombro izquierdo y la de Kyosuke en el derecho, después de todo el pelirrojo había conseguido lo que quería que la chica se cambiara de lugar para estar en el medio de los dos.

•••

En Japón todos los estudiantes se encontraban empezando de nuevo las clases en sus respectivos institutos, algunos prestando atención a lo que decían sus profesores, otros se encontraban durmiendo sobre sus mesas y unos pares mirando por la ventana más cercana.

Minari Hana una chica de dieciséis años pelo negro largo con algunos mechones de azul oscuro, ojos negros, de un metro sesenta y tres, ella era delgada, de piel clara y busto mediano, estaba vestida con una pollera blanca con una franja verde agua al final, una camisa blanca mangas larga, un buzo azul encima de la camisa con una corbata verde agua, unas medias negras y unas zapatillas negras, Hana se encontraba observando por la ventana el cielo despejado, mientras dejaba que su mente vagara en viejos recuerdos del pasado, exactamente hace tres años atrás… Cuando conoció a la persona más importante para ella.

_**Hana caminaba viendo las flores de cerezo caer por el viento, la pelinegra estaba vestida con una pollera negra con una franja blanca casi llegando al final, una camisa celeste con un lazo negr**__**o**__**, encima un saco blanco con el símbolo del colegio del lado izquierdo, en los pies llevaba puesto unas medias cortas blancas y unos zapatos negros, mientras que su bolso descansaba en su hombro izquierdo.**_

_**El día estaba hermoso, con todas las flores floreciendo, los pájaros cantando, los niños yendo al jardín acompañados por sus madres o padres, todo a su alrededor daba una imagen de una primavera esplendida y maravillosa. Hana solo pensaba que este era un nuevo año con una nueva escuela y eso significaba que podría hacer nuevos amigos, conocer personas diferentes como a la vez tener experiencias que nunca antes tuvo o que simplemente no les había prestado atención hasta ahora, podría conocer a un chico interesante o que le guste y tal vez enamorarse por primera vez, tener un novio si se podía, sin embargo, también podría conocer por primera vez el rechazo y la decepción amorosa o que le rompan el corazón, había muchas cosas que ver, conocer y aprender a partir de ahora que se emocionaba con cada paso que daba hacia delante.**_

_**Hacía pocos días había empezado a ir a la Secundaria Teikou, su curso era el 1°B; un grupo grande con chicos lindos e interesantes, chicas que se querían lucir creyéndose las mejores, mientras que otras –como ella– estaban tranquilas y aburridas como ostras. También conoció a una chica castaña un poco rara, al principio se encontraba callada mirando por la ventana hasta que se decidió hablarle, una vez lo hizo se dio cuenta que las apariencias engañan, Sasaki Misha como se había presentado, resulto ser todo un dilema porque era callada, hiperactiva, amante de los dulces y muy… habladora cuando quería, pero sabía escuchar como también dar consejos desde otra perspectiva, le presento a su mejor amiga una pelirroja llamada Manguetsu Shiro que estaba en el 1°A, había hecho amigas en menos de una semana de haber empezado las clases.**_

_**Pero había algo que la tenía mucho más sorprendida que su rápida amistad con sus dos nuevas amigas y eso era el repentino interés que tenía hacia uno de sus compañeros que se sentaba atrás de ella, los profesores como sus compañeros no sentían la presencia del chico, Kuroko Tetsuya se llamaba, Misha me había comentado que ya lo conocía desde hacía varios años y tenía el honor de poder verlo como sentir su presencia igual que Hana, aunque había ocasiones que el chico terminaba asustándolas igual.**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya no era un chico normal y corriente desde el punto de vista de Hana, porque el peli celeste contaba con unos ojos que se comparaban a los de un cachorro, además que tenía algo más que le interesaba y llamaba la atención desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero no sabía cómo poder acercarse a Tetsuya, su amiga Misha le había comentado que lo conocía hacía varios años, sin embargo, no se hablaba mucho con él, por esa razón dejo pasar el tiempo para conocerlo mejor hasta que tuvieron su primera conversación, poco tiempo después descubrió lo que sentía por el peli celeste, ese sentimiento era el más puro y sincero amor…**_

_**Se habían enamorado por primera vez sin darse cuenta del momento que había nacido ese sentimiento en su corazón, por eso trataría con todas sus fuerzas que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, como también que Tetsuya sea el primero en todo en su vida.**_

―Así… había empezado nuestra historia Tetsu-kun ―murmuro la pelinegra mirando de reojo a Tetsuya que se encontraba en el octavo sueño, mientras el profesor seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que su alumno se había dormido, había cosas que con el pasar de los años no cambiaban y con ese pensamiento una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios.

•••

Se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo negro y ojos marrones vestido de forma casi formal hablando de la historia de Japón, los alumnos que lo escuchaban se encontraban entre dormidos a aburridos, el profesor sabia como se estaban sus alumnos por esa razón pensó en ponerle un poco más de acción a lo que decía, después de todo la historia del país del que naciste o estás viviendo era interesante solo tenía que encontrar el modo de demostrárselo a sus pupilos.

―Chicos ―dijo llamando la atención de su alumnado, que lo miraron con algo de interés y aburrimiento―, lo dejamos hasta acá ―informo guardando sus cosas alegrando a sus alumnos que estaban por festejar por su comentario―, pero recuerden leer sobre La Era Meiji, resuman algo sobre el tema ―agrego haciendo que todos estuvieran un poco deprimidos por tener tarea―. No hay necesidad que profundicen, solo que tienen que tener una base sobre en el tema, ¿Entendido? ―termino preguntando para después empezar retirarse del salón al tiempo que sonaba el timbre del recreo.

―Sí, Yoshida-sensei ―gritaron todos, empezando a salir para disfrutar de su descanso y comer algo.

―Tarea ―murmuro con desgana y un poco de odio Miketsukami Ren, una chica con dieciséis años de cabello negro corto por encina de los hombros con algo de rulos en las puntas, ojos verdes, piel clara, estatura de un metro setenta, ella era delgada con piernas firmes y fuertes, tenía un busto entre chico y mediano, se encontraba vestida con una pollera azul, una camisa blanca mangas corta con algunos detalles en azul, en sus pies llevada unas medias negras como sus zapatos, Ren para distraerse decidió mirar que hacían sus demás compañeros, observo que Midorima Shintarou un chico de dieciséis años, pelo corto de un verde oscuro, piel clara, llevaba unas gafas de montura negra que ocultan sus ojos verdes de un tono más claro que sus cabellos, lleva vendados los dedos de su mano izquierda para que nada pueda perjudicar sus tiros, con una estatura de un metro ochenta y cinco, estaba "hablando" con un pelinegro de ojos azules de piel clara que se encontraba sonriendo mientras le contaba algo al peliverde―. Shin-chan está hablando con Kazu-kun ―dijo en forma burlona para después suspirar con desgana, a la vez que abría un paquete de Maiubou.

Todos estaban haciendo diversas cosas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían sus acompañantes, Ren no era la excepción de la regla, después de todo ella también estaba en su mundo; en el mundo de sus recuerdos pasados, en ese día que lo conocía por asares de la vida o más bien, el día que le presto verdadera atención a Midorima Shintarou.

_**Ese día Ren al despertarse y ver el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de luz se dio cuenta que se había levantado unos minutos más tarde de lo habitual, en un tiempo record se había vestido con el uniforme de Teikou, desayunado como agarrado sus cosas para después salir a corriendo a la escuela. Por ella se hubiera quedado durmiendo en su cama, total solamente era una falta, pero no, ella tenía que ir sí o sí, porque de lo contrario sus hermanos le irían con el cuento a su padre para que ella tuviera que escuchar el sermón sobre la "responsabilidad".**_

"_**Con lo que amo los sermones de padre" pensó la pelinegra soltando un suspiro al ver en la situación que se encontraba, corriendo como una loca para no llegar tarde.**_

―_**Me muero de hambre y tengo sueño… ―se quejó, para después doblar en una esquina e ir más despacio para ver la hora, pero cuando lo hizo paro de golpe de caminar―. Los mato ―murmuro en forma tétrica.**_

_**Ren al fijarse la hora en su celular se dio cuenta que no llegaba tarde al colegio sino todo lo contrario, estaba llegando temprano, los adorables de sus hermanos –nótese el sarcasmo– habían cambiado la hora de su alarma para hacerle creer que llegaba tarde para que ella saliera corriendo como una desquiciada, habían conseguido su cometido, pero a un alto precio y ese era la futura venganza de su "adorable" hermana.**_

―_**Esto me la pagaran muy caro ―comento la pelinegra al aire mientras levantaba su mano derecha hecha pucho hasta su barbilla, pero Ren no se daba cuenta que había llamado la atención y curiosidad de un peliverde.**_

― _**¿Miketsukami? ―se escuchó llamar en forma dudosa una voz masculina, la pelinegra se giró para ver quien la llamaba y al darse cuenta quien era se quedó bastante sorprendida.**_

_**¿Qué hacia Midorima Shintarou atrás de ella? Era la pregunta que asaltaba la mente de la chica, el chico estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte de la pelinegra pero no hacía ningún movimiento, hasta de un momento a otro Ren le quedo mirando con mucha curiosidad.**_

― _**¿Midorima-san? ―cuestiono con duda para después de darse cuenta que no estaba mal de la cabeza y de verdad era el chico, pero su mirada recayó en un conejo de peluche que estaba siendo firmemente sostenido por la mano derecha de Midorima―. ¿Por qué llevas un conejo de peluche, Midorima-san? ―la curiosidad le había ganado y por esa razón no consiguió evitar preguntarle la razón del porque llevaba un peluche en su mano derecha.**_

"_**Tal vez sea para regalarle a alguien, a alguna chica" pensó racionalmente, asintiendo con su cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma, sin darle mucha importancia que el peliverde se le quedara mirando con extrañeza por lo que estaba haciendo.**_

―_**Porque es mi objeto de la buena suerte del día de hoy ―contesto haciendo que Ren se le quedara mirando con más duda de las que ya tenía antes y al darse cuenta de eso Midorima decidió explicarle―. El horóscopo de Oha-Asa me dice que objetos necesito para tener buena suerte en mi signo cáncer.**_

_**Midorima creyó que le iba a decir que era un supersticioso o que estaba mal creer en esas cosa y había una posibilidad de no lo entendiera en lo más mínimo, pero la chica había hecho algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera.**_

― _**¿Enserio funciona, Midorima-san? ―Ren le había creído y preguntado por Oha-Asa, algo que había impactado al peliverde porque muy pocas personas eran creyentes en el horóscopo, Midorima solo asintió con la cabeza para contestar a la pregunta que le había formulado hacía poco la chica―. Por casualidad… ¿Te acuerdas cual era el objeto de la suerte del signo Tauro?**_

_**Midorima le quedo mirando por un par de segundos antes de contestarle, la pelinegra miraba con mucha esperanza como expectación al peliverde que se estaba frente suyo, ella necesitaba la respuesta para después poner en marcha su plan de venganza contra sus hermanos.**_

―_**El objeto de la suerte de Tauro hoy era…―comenzó mirando la reacción de la chica, la cual levanto su mano frente su pecho en forma de rezo―, un anillo dorado o amarillo ―termino revelando haciendo que a la pelinegra le rodeara un aura deprimente.**_

_**El peliverde no entendía que le pasaba a la pelinegra hasta que escucho como murmuraba en voz baja.**_

―_**Pero yo no tengo un anillo dorado o amarillo… ―Ren empezó a caminar despacito para después voltear y ver al chico―. Gracias Midorima-san ―agradeció con una reverencia para luego seguir caminando al colegio seguida de cerca por el peliverde.**_

_**Unos minutos después el aura deprimente que rodeaba a Ren desapareció para ser sustituida por un aura brillante de alegra.**_

_**Kama-sama la había iluminado y no podía estar más agradecida con él, después de todo no la había abandonado.**_

"_**Una de esas dos debe tener el anillo que necesito, solo tengo que pedírselo prestado, ¿Pero cuál de las dos lo tendrás? ¿Hana-chan? ¿O Azuki-chan?" pensaba la chica sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención del chico que más adelante le interesaría.**_

_**Midorima no podía dejar de mirar a Ren por alguna razón, ella tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, pero la joven al ver la puertas de Teikou salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sintió algo decepcionado porque creyó que ella estaba huyendo de él, pero todo pensamiento deprimente se fue a la basura cuando Ren se despidió de él.**_

―_**Nos vemos más tarde Midorima-san, gracias por el consejo ―grito Ren llamando la atención de algunos alumnos―, ahora a buscar lo que necesito ―se animó a ella misma sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho demasiado alto.**_

_**El peliverde estaba un poco confundido, él no le había dado ningún consejo, bueno que él sepa, pero después entendió que se refería a Oha-Asa, con una sonrisa en los labios siguió su camino como si nada, viendo en un punto un poco lejano a Ren con un grupo de chicas que supuso que serían sus amigas.**_

Obviamente había conseguido el anillo gracias a Azu-chan, desde ese momento ella tenía la costumbre de escuchar a Oha-Asa, todas sus amigas sabían la persona culpable de esa costumbre era nada más ni nada menos que Midorima Shintarou, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que él se enterara de ese hecho, primero dejaba de ser infantil y de dormir mucho, cosa que no va a pasar.

―Como si fuera a pasar ―murmuro sarcásticamente Ren para después mirar de nuevo al peliverde y al pelinegro―. Cuando Kazu-kun no jada más a Shin-chan será el fin del mundo y lo mismo se aplica a mí cuando él se entere la razón por lo que escucho Oha-Asa.

Nadie escucho lo que la chica decía, además que su profesor se estaba tardando en venir más de uno ya tenía la idea que tendrían hora libre, nadie podía ocultar su alegra y cada uno lo demostraba de diferentes maneras.

"_Hora libre ¿Eh? Una pequeña siestecita no mataría a nadie"_ con esos bonitos pensamientos Ren se acomodó en su pupitre usando sus brazos de almohada y callo dormida en menos de lo que canta un gallo, definitivamente tenía que dejar de dormir tan tarde, pero todo era culpa de Misha-nya que no quería contar que había pasado con Akashi el día que ella se había ido a , se lo quería guardar para ella solita y eso no estaba bien, por su culpa se pasaba horas pensado que había ocurrido hasta caer dormida, definitivamente cuando la volviera a ver ella iba a conseguir esa información como diera lugar.

Lo que Ren no sabía ni tenía en cuenta era que mientras ella se distraía mirando fuera de la ventana e incluso durmiendo un chico jamás dejo de mirarla, observando sus acciones y reacción, esa persona era Midorima Shintarou.

•••

No sueñes despierta, sino dormida, porque de lo contrario saldrás más lastimada que en un principio, las ilusiones y fantasías solo ocasionan dolor como tristeza cuando te das cuenta de la realidad, siempre tenemos que ir de frente con la verdad, con la realidad, sin embargo, estamos acostumbrados que en algún momento ese simple pensamiento y acción se desvíe de nuestro camino, haciéndonos caer en una ilusión e incluso muchas veces en la idealización de una persona equivocándonos gravemente.

No debemos juzgar ni opinar sobre algo o alguien sin conocer lo que ocurrió antes, pero nosotros los humanos no hacemos eso, no seguimos una regla tan básica como investigar y obtener conocimientos previos, sin embargo, no todo está perdido en el mundo, muy pocas personas usan y utilizan este método básico en otras cosas sin darse cuenta, incluso, en algunas ocasiones lo hacen antes de juzgar.

El primer paso es… observar y aprender…

El segundo paso es pensar, opinar y juzgar por uno mismo.

El tercer paso es caminar hacia adelante sin mirar hacia en el pasado con anhelo en un "tal vez sí…".

El cuarto paso es usar los conocimientos y experiencias pasadas para enfrentar los obstáculos que se nos ponga en frente.

El quinto paso es jamás olvidar los pasos anteriores.

El sexto y último paso es jamás perder las esperanzas, siempre luchar por lo que quieres, pero sin olvidar quien eres.

En caso que te olvidaras algún paso no importa, porque los más importantes son el segundo y el sexto, ese jamás debes olvidarlo en tu vida. Porque si lo olvidas no podrás seguir adelante, si olvidas quien eres no sabrás la razón del porque luchas, la razón del porque no pierdes tus esperanzas y sobre todo… si uno no piensa por uno mismo, tal vez seas una persona fácil de engañar o manipular por terceros.

Desde que somos procreados hasta que morimos siempre cambiamos, avanzamos y crecemos en muchos modos, la experiencia y el conocimiento es algo que todos tenemos que tener en cuenta, pero no hay que ser viejo para ser un libro de conocimientos y experiencia, porque el niño, el adolescente como el joven también es sabio por tener conocimientos del pasado, por ver lo que pasa en el presente y compararlo con lo que escucho decir a un adulto o leyó en un libro.

En esta época los más jóvenes son el futuro de un país, porque las experiencias y conocimientos se pasan con más exactitud, además que las experiencias aparecen más temprano que tarde, eso tiene su lado bueno como malo, pero trae lo más importante: la responsabilidad y el madurar el carácter de una persona, aunque el dejarlo ver depende de cada uno.


	3. Cap 2 Apoyo incondicional

**Título:** _**"Mi alma tus latidos"**_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

**Resumen:** Ellos tenían sus propios sueños, sus propias metas, sin embargo, fueron consumidos por el hábito de siempre ganar, hasta que probaron el sabor de la derrota; algunos por primera vez, otros no, pero todos volvieron a ser como eran antes de ser consumidos… Ahí fue cuando empezó la verdadera historia de ellos ¿O fue antes?...

Si estás preparado para descubrir la verdad detrás de esta historia bienvenido seas…

_**~El mundo de **__**Kuroko no Basket **__**así como sus personajes le pertenecen **__**a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Aclaración:**

"_Así" ―pensamientos._

"**Así" ―mensajes o llamadas.**

_**Así―recuerdos o flash back.**_

―Hola ―narración.

―**Hola ―cuando hablan en Ingles.**

**Así ―letra de canciones.**

**Diccionario:**

―Maiubou: Barritas de caramelo. ―Onegai: Por favor.

―Sensei: Profesor. ―Gomen-nasai: Lo siento.

―Senpai: Estudiantes de cursos superiores. ―Gomen: Perdón.

―Kohai: Estudiantes de cursos inferiores o menores. ―Hai: Sí.

―Konnichiwa: Hola. ―Sumimase: Disculpe.

―Deshou?: ¿Verdad? ―Kami/Youkai: Dios/Demonio.

―Itai!: ¡Ouch! ―Etto: Eh...

―Ohayô Gozaimasu: Buenos días. ―Ohayô: Buen día.

Hola a todas perdón por la demora, he tenido un par de problemas que varía entre que me inunde más de una vez, internet me anda algo mal, cambie de celular y no tiene Word –el anterior lo tenía y cuando no tenía la pc conmigo escribía ahí, me funcionaba muy bien, además que adelantaba bastante– también mi mente volaba muy lejos, la inspiración está ahí en tu cabeza, tal vez lo más complicado es como plasmarlo en una hoja, como escribir lo que realmente uno quiere decir.

Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que más adelante si siguen leyendo la historia tratare de plasmar por medio de ella o simplemente contare como un comentario de la autora.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que están siguiendo la historia, también gracias por poner su apoyo y confianza a las chicas que están participando en el fic, en fin, gracias por todo a cada persona que se está tomando un tiempo de leer esto.

GRACIAS.

PD: La frase de la canción que van a leer en alguna parte del fic es de la banda Evanescence - All that I'm living for, es por si a alguna le interesa de donde lo saque o quiera leerlo completo.

**Capítulo 2: "Apoyo incondicional"**

Después de varias horas de viaje por fin pudieron tocaban tierra en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda en Tokio, una vez que consiguieron todos su equipaje continuaron hacia la salida para poder dirigirse a sus hogares temporales o permanentes dependiendo de cada caso.

―**Este lugar no cambio para nada **―comento Misha mirando los alrededores del aeropuerto, la gente iba y venía continuamente―. **¿Alguien nos espera Mamá? **―vio que su madre negaba con la cabeza, pero antes que llegara a preguntar la razón de ese hecho, su madre se le adelanto a contestar.

―Todos están trabajando, no te preocupes por nada, la tía Sora nos espera en su casa para cuando lleguemos ―explico como si nada Masako, para continuar caminado―, más tarde vamos a comprar un chip nuevo para tu celular ―informo a Misha que simplemente asintió dándole la razón.

―**Tienes razón, las cosas están igual de movidas **―concordó Keisuke a la vez que sacaba algunos caramelos del bolsillo de su mochila negra―. **Ten agarra algunas Misha **―ofreció a su amiga que con una sonrisa agarro algunos, para después tenderle a Kyosuke que se notaba que quería―. **Kyosuke **―el pelirrojo tomo lo que les gustaba.

―**Gracias Kei **―agradeció Kyosuke, mientras comía algunos dulces y seguía caminado alado de sus amigos como padres.

―**Cierto, gracias Kei-chan** ―dijo con sinceridad regalándole una sonrisa al pelinegro, el cual también sonrió―**, me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas **―murmuro para sí misma la castaña mientras seguía caminando hacia la delante con tranquilidad.

―**Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?** ―cuestiono con curiosidad Keisuke a todos los adultos que seguían como si nada caminado hacia la salida.

―Nos vamos a quedar con Kyosuke y su familia ―informo Echizen Takashi un pelinegro de unos treinta y cinco años, de ojos azules, piel clara, su cuerpo se notaba ejercitado pero no exagerado, solo lo necesario para mantenerse en forma, estaba vestido con unas zapatillas negras, un pantalón de jean negro, una remera azul―, solo será unos días, dos o tres para después viajar a Kioto hacia casa.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron mudos, después de todo ellos no estaban enterados de casi nada, sus padres no habían mencionaron algunos detalles sobre su regreso a Japón, mucho menos lo hicieron cuando se fueron a -Los Ángeles, así que en parte no les sorprendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sin embargo, eso no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo.

― **¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? **―cuestiono Keisuke mirando a su padre que seguía como si nada dirigiéndose las paradas de los autobuses.

―**Cierto, ustedes tampoco me dijeron nada **―renegó Kyosuke a sus padres mientras ambas castañas estaban teniendo reacciones diferentes ante estos reclamos.

Misha estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos, además que tampoco su mamá le había informado en donde se iban a quedar a vivir, ella tuvo que deducir en donde se instalarían, pero no sabía cuánto estarían con sus tíos y su familia, mientras que Masako pensaba que estaba bien no preocupar a sus hijos con cosas innecesarias sobre donde se quedarían a vivir si no estaba definido todavía.

―No te lo dije Keisuke porque solo serían unos días nada más ―contesto Takashi a su hijo para después que venía el autobús que debían tomar―. Ya viene, agarren sus cosas.

Kyosuke no dejaba de observar a sus padres esperando una explicación del porqué no le avisaron nada a él, después de todo, ahora se enteraba que tenía que compartir su habitación con su mejor amigo, solo esperaba que tuvieran una buena razón por no haberle avisado nada.

"_Kyo-chan está enojado"_

Misha era muchas cosas incluso despistada y colgada, pero conocía lo suficiente para saber que a sus amigos se le estaba acabando la paciencia con todo lo que estaba pasando con sus padres igual que ella con su madre, sin embargo, no quería que se armara un escandaló en púbico, además las personas se les quedaban mirando cuando ellos hablaban en ingles en vez de japonés, aunque todos notaban que ellos entendían los dos idiomas y ahora que les escuchaban hablar japonés algunos los miraban curiosos.

"_Es molesto todo esto, además nuestros padres tienen la culpa de nosotros estemos molestos con la situación, ellos no quisieron contarnos nada"_

Con ese pensamiento la castaña se acercó al pelirrojo para después pasar su brazo derecho por el del chico, atrayendo su atención hacia ella que solo pudo sonreír al tratar tranquilizarlo, miro a Keisuke hacia el colectivo que en ese momento estaba parando, se subieron acomodándose en los asientos disponibles, terminando ella sentada en el regazo del pelinegro con los brazos de él rodeando su cintura y a su costado estaba Kyosuke cuidando su maleta, la castaña tenía su mano derecho sobre las manos de Keisuke mientras que la izquierda tenía la mano del pelirrojo también agarrada, con ambos chicos tenia los dedos entrelazados, observo que su maleta como la del pelinegro la estaban cuidando sus respectivos padres quedando ellos solo con sus mochilas que estaban en el piso en ese momento.

―**Todo estará bien **―exclamo la castaña para los dos chicos que se le quedaron mirando entendiendo al toque a que se refería ella―. **No los dejare solo sin importar que **―prometió sonriéndoles a los dos para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Keisuke.

Escuchar esas palabras sin pedirlo les ayudaba mucho, porque realmente necesitaban que alguien les dijera que todo estaría bien y que no les dejaría solo sin importar que pasara, ellos estarían juntos en las buenas como en las malas, siempre juntos, aunque no se pudieran ver.

―**Lo mismo va para vos Misha **―empezó Keisuke llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, los cuales se le quedaron observando un momento, para después sonreír al entender a qué se refería él―. **No te libraras tan fácilmente de nosotros **―advirtió sonriendo también.

―**Cierto, cierto, así que anda preparándote para una amistad muy…. larga **―concordó Kyosuke, para después agregar―. **Lo mismo va para ti Keisuke **―advirtió serio al chico.

Los tres empezaron a reír llamando la atención de algunas personas, pero al ver los rostros alegres de los jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonreír también, después de todo era una risa contagiosa, calmada y no ruidosa. El viaje siguió tranquilo esta que tuvieron que bajar en la parada correspondiente e irse a sus respectivos hogares con una promesa no formulada: después hablamos.

•••

Él no quería a una novia que lo quisiera por su apariencia, sino por ser simplemente él: Kise Ryouta, muy pocas personas lograban ver al verdadero Kise, pero desde que perdió contra Kuroko, él había cambiado, había vuelto a ser la misma persona que fue antes de haber ganado varias veces consecutivas el campeonato en Teikou con los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

―Buenos días Kise-kun ―saludo Tanoshi Azuki, una chica que tenía pelo plateado largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de color violeta, piel clara como la porcelana, media un metro setenta y cinco; ella era delgada, alta, sus piernas se notaban firmes y tenía un busto mediano, estaba vestida con una pollera y saco gris, una camisa blanca, una corbata marrón oscuro desajustada, unas medias negras con unos zapatos marrones.

―Buenos días Azukicchii―saludo de vuelta un chico muy guapo de dieciséis años con el pelo un poco largo de color rubio, ojos de color miel casi amarillos, piel clara, tenía un aro en la oreja izquierda, su cuerpo se encontraba un poco trabajado, su estatura era de un metro ochenta y nueve, en su rostro se podía notar una sonrisa, él es el alero en el club de básquet de la Preparatoria Kaijo y miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, Kise Ryouta.

Kise estaba vestido del mismo modo que Azuki, la única diferencia que había entre ellos era la pollera y el pantalón largo que llevaba el rubio, solamente eso era la diferencia. Empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose al salón que compartían hablando de diferentes temas entre ellos, todas las chicas tenían una envidia de la peli-plata por no ser ellas las que acompañaran al chico en ese momento, no ser las causantes de la felicidad rebosante que demostraba frente a todos cuando la chica estaba presente, sin embargo, la mayoría sabía que ellos dos se conocían de antes y mantenían una amistad desde que se conocieron en Teikou, además que una persona más conformaba ese pequeño grupo, una chica llamada Sato Naomi, una rubia de ojos azules, media un metro setenta con tal solo dieseis años, de piel extremadamente pálida, cuerpo delgado como algo proporcionado en la delantera.

Naomi miraba como sus amigos se la pasaban juntos, Kise para ser un gran observador parecía no darse cuenta que la chica que se encontraba a su lado estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero había una pequeña posibilidad que él estuviera enterado y no supiera lo que él siente por Azuki, lo más seguro era que se quedara observando como analizando las reacciones de esos dos amigos suyo que tenía.

―No se dan cuenta lo que tiene en frente, parece que no lo aceptan ―murmuro la rubia siguiendo el mismo camino que sus amigos―. Se complican ellos solos…

•••

Un pelirrojo, un pelinegro y una castaña estaban conversando en una habitación completamente banca, a la derecha contra la pared estaba una cama de dos plazas con sabanas azules, una frazada roja y unas almohadas con fundas azules también, frente a la cama se encontraba un mueble con un televisor plasma encima, alado del muebles estaba un ropero marrón de dos puertas y a la izquierda estaba un escritorio, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama casi al final, el pelinegro estaba en el medio de los tres mientras que la chica se encontraba sentada contra en respaldo del mueble dándole la espalda a la ventana que iluminaba un poco el cuarto.

―**No se lo les pasa por la cabeza a nuestros padres **―comento Keisuke a sus amigos que se encontraban escuchándolo, y ellos no podían estar más que de acuerdo con las palabras que había dicho el pelinegro.

―**Tienes toda la razón del mundo Kei-chan** ―apoyo Misha abrazando una almohada que estaba cerca para después apoyar su cabeza en el―, **nuestros padres no nos avisan nada antes de decidir las cosas **―murmuro con un poco de enojo y resentimiento por la repentina partida de Los Ángeles.

Los chicos notaron los sentimientos de la castaña y en parte la entendían, porque ellos se sentían de la misma manera que ella, a ninguno les había agradado que sus padres les dijera "Anda guardando tus cosas que nos regresamos a Japón", estaban felices de regresar no lo negarían, pero ellos ya habían hecho sus amistades y apenas terminaron el año escolar tomaban el primer vuelo de regreso a Tokio-Japón, lo peor de todo es que ellos no estaban enterados en donde iban a vivir o que iban a hacer, solo tenían puras suposiciones y en verdad no les estaba agradando nada lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en sus hogares.

―**Sé que ellos hacen todo esto por nosotros, sus ****hijos** ―explico Kyosuke a sus dos acompañantes, que en ese momento solamente se dedicaban a mirarlo y escucharlo atentamente, para después añadir―, **pero Dios sabe que me siento excluido de todo** ―dijo algo triste y decepcionado por las cosas que estaban haciendo sus padres―. **Es nuestra vida también, tenemos derecho a opinar al menos** ―exigió apoyando la espalda contra la pared, a la vez que levantaba la cabeza para mirar el techo blanco de su habitación.

―**No es la primera vez que mi mamá me hace esto ―**conto Misha con voz cansada de la situación que estaban pasando―, **pero honestamente****,**** no me gusta que decidan sobre mi vida y mi futuro así a la ligera como lo hace ella, sé que tiene la mejor intención del mundo, sin embargo, las dos pensamos y tenemos ideales diferentes.**

―**A nadie le gusta que otros decidan por uno **―aseguró el pelinegro suspirando, Keisuke estaba cansado de muchas cosas, por eso los diez meses que tenía de vacaciones los disfrutaría como los mejores―. **Por lo menos vamos a disfrutar unas vacaciones muy largas... **―comento tranquilo, haciéndoles caer en ese hecho a sus amigos.

― ¡**Tienes razón Keisuke! **―grito alegre el pelirrojo festejando por ese hecho, haciendo reír a sus amigos por las cosas que hacia―. **Esto es una de las cosas buenas que trajo volver.**

―**Sí, pero después de avernos matado al principio **―comento riendo Misha, haciéndoles recordar la odisea que tuvieron que hacer para llegar al año electivo en Los Ángeles.

―**No nos lo recuerdes, Misha** ―rogó Kyosuke haciendo asentir al pelinegro dándole la razón en su pedido, la castaña lo único que puedo hacer fue seguir riéndose de las caras de sus amigos, poco tiempo después ellos se unieron a sus risas, así pasaron horas hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la cama los tres juntos, con la chica en el medio de los dos chicos.

•••

Hana veía como todos los miembros del club de básquet masculino entrenaban de aquí para allá, lanzando canastas, corriendo, haciendo pases y muchas cosas más que decía su entrenadora Aida Riko; una castaña de pelo corto y ojos del mismo color, con una estatura de un metro cincuenta y seis, piel clara y con el mismo uniforme que ella, pero una año mayor que la pelinegra.

Después de un tiempo los chicos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, había terminado el entrenamiento de ese día y estaban molidos, la entrenadora no había tenido misericordia con ninguno de ellos, arrastrando los pies dejaron el gimnasia vacío a excepción de las dos chicas que se quedaron observando el lugar.

―Senpai ―llamo Hana a Riko que se encontraba pensando en algo, cuando la chica la vio decidió continuar lo que le estaba diciendo―. No cree que se le pasó la mano con el entrenamiento de hoy ―cuestiono con duda.

Riko después de unos segundos se empezó a reírse con nerviosismo, mientras levantaba la mano derecha para negar ese hecho, pero después la duda le asalto.

― ¿Tú crees, Hana-chan? ―con una mano en la barbilla se empezó a retirar del lugar―. Bueno… si no pueden con este entrenamiento no podrán estar en forma para los próximos partidos ―comento como si nada.

―En eso tiene razón Riko-senpai ―concedió su acompañante, acercándose también hacia la salida del gimnasio.

― ¿Cómo te va con Kuroko-kun? ―cuestiono Riko con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Hana que no sabía en dónde meterse o que decir, hasta que una bombilla se le prendió y con una sonrisa maliciosa cuestiono.

―Lo mismo puedo decir Senpai ―dijo, Riko la miro con duda para después escuchar algo que la dejo helada―. ¿Cómo le va a usted con Hyuuga-senpai?

Pero antes de poder contestar o hacer algo, los chicos salieron viendo a una Riko sonrojada y enojada, mientras que Hana los recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro, a cierto chico esa sonrisa causo ciertos nervios y una calorcito en su corazón que no podía explicar.

―Chicas ¿Qué pasa? ―cuestiono Kiyoshi Teppei, un castaño de un metro noventa y tres, piel clara, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa mangas corta y unos zapatos negros, con el saco de la escuela en la mochila.

―Nada, Kiyoshi-senpai ―contesto Hana con una sonrisa mirando al castaño, pero esa acción hizo enojar e inquietar bastante a un peli-celeste, él chico no entendí muy bien lo que pasaba, sin embargo, sentía una inquietud en su ser que no podía explicar.

Riko se encontraba viendo la escena y se dio cuenta que si no decía nada terminaría en un revendo lio, además que más de uno estaba mirándola para ver su reacción, cuando vio que el castaño la miraba para corroborar la información decidió salir de su estupor momentáneo.

―Es cierto Teppei, no pasó nada, solo hablábamos de algunas cosa ―corroboro de forma nerviosa, para después agregar de forma amenazante―. Cosas de chicas, no les incumbe ―termino de forma tétrica asiendo asentir a más de uno, además que todos los miembros masculinos del club de básquet de Seirin amaban su vida y no querían que Riko le diera fin a ella.

―Bueno… ―empezó Hyuuga Jyumpei, un pelinegro de ojos negros con anteojos, piel clara, de un metro setenta y ocho de estatura, todos prestaron atención cuando hablo en capitán del equipo―, será mejor irnos todos de una vez, nos vemos mañana ―se despidió yéndose a su casa igual que los demás.

― ¡A comer! ―grito Kagami Taiga un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, para tener dieseis años media un metro noventa, cuerpo musculoso, tenía las cejas divididas en dos en sus extremos, estaba vestido del mismo modo que Kiyoshi.

―Entonces voy a comprar una manteada de vainilla ―murmuro Kuroko empezando a caminar―. Nos vemos ―se despidió, para después mirar un rato a la pelinegra y seguir su camino, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

―Sera mejor irnos ya Hana-chan ―comento Kiyoshi, siendo escuchado por los que quedaba y por cierto fantasma, la chica asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar para irse de una vez a su casa, siendo vista por todos y haciendo que Kuroko tuviera una sensación agridulce cuando Hana le sonrió al pasar a su lado.

― ¡Nos vemos mañana! ―grito Hana, saliendo ya de las propiedades del colegio junto a su acompañante.

Todos veían como se iban mientras hablaban y reían, sorprendiendo a más de uno todo lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, ellos estaban enterados sobre los sentimientos que profesaba la chica a cierto jugador fantasma.

Kuroko no sabía lo que sentía, pero lo único que tenía claro era que le molestaba que la pelinegra se haya ido con el castaño, y sin más que hacer se fue de una vez a comprar su amada malteada de vainilla para tratar que se le pase el enojo. Kagami no entendía que le pasaba a su sombra, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"_¡Quiero comer!, ¡Me muero de hambre!"_ gritaba en su fuero interno el pelirrojo.

•••

Para Misha el tiempo que estuvo fuera era algo que consideraba necesario, para por lo menos tratar de sanar y cicatrizar el daño que le había causado Akashi Seijuurou, tal vez no estaba completamente curada, pero por lo menos ahora pensaba y creía que podía hacerle frente sin derrumbarse ante sus ojos, sin embargo, existía una pequeña parte de ella que tenía miedo a volver a equivocarse y no poder aguantar estar frente de él, no quería que Akashi se diera cuenta que todavía tenía un poco de poder sobre ella, un poder que poco a poco trataría que dejara de existir.

_**Ese Lunes no parecía ser diferente a los anteriores, sin embargo, se podía notar en pequeños detalles que sí lo era, como por ejemplo que Masako no había salido antes que su hija, además que le tenía preparado el desayuno en la mesa, cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces, eso solo quería decir que quería tener una conversación sobre algo importante con Misha.**_

_**La cuestión seria ¿Por qué no hablaron sobre ello la noche anterior? Solo faltaba segundos para tener la respuesta de esa duda.**_

―_**Petiza ―llamo Masako al ver como su hija venía a desayunar con su mochila en mano, estaba vestida con una pollera negra que tenía una franja blanca casi llegando al final, una camisa celeste con un lazo negro, encima un saco blanco con el símbolo del colegio del lado izquierdo, en los pies llevaba puesto unas medias cortas blancas.**_

―_**Buen día Mamá ―saludo Misha, en ese momento la castaña llevaba el pelo suelto, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero en su muñeca izquierda tenía una colita negra para atárselo más tarde si lo deseaba―. Qué raro que todavía no hayas salido a trabajar ―comento a la que empezaba a desayunar, Masako al darse cuenta que tenía la atención de su hija decidió hablar.**_

―_**Es que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo sobre el trabajo ―empezó esperando la reacción de su hija que lo único que hizo fue mirarla y asentir con la cabeza para decirle que siguiera hablando―. Como sabes, el ser la secretaría de Azumi-san conlleva mucha responsabilidad y la mayoría de las veces tengo que acompañarla a los lugares donde van a hacer o cerrar un negocio ―le dijo, haciendo que recordarse las veces que su madre salía de viaje de negocios o como ella misma lo llamaba "de dama de compañía".**_

_**Viendo que su madre no iba a seguir hablando, decidió ayudarle a continuar lo que le estaba informando, después de todo, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al colegio y eso era algo que ella no se podía permitir. Una vez que termino de desayunar, se levantó de la mesa para a lavar los trastos sucio, lavarse los dientes, para después salir de su casa y dirigirse al punto de encuentro con sus amigas.**_

"_**Mejor me apuro, osino las chicas se van a enojar, hoy querían hablar de algo importante, pero al parecer no era la única" pensó al ver a su madre que se encontraba pensativa en ese momento, pensado el mejor modo de decirle algo sobre su trabajo.**_

―_**Eso lo sé muy bien mamá ―empezó llamando la atención de su progenitora, mientras se secaba las manos una vez que terminado de lavar los cubiertos sucios―, me estas queriendo informar que tienes que viajar con Azumi-san a una de esas reuniones otra vez, lo entiendo, enserio, ¿Cuándo tienen que partir? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar esta vez mamá? ―cuestionó ya sabiendo de que iba el tema, después de todo Misha ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola―. Me tengo que ir a cepillar los dientes o no voy a llevar ―murmuró a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el baño dejando a Masako en la cocina con las palabras en la boca.**_

_**Masako siguió a su hija hasta el baño en donde se encontraba cepillándose los dientes, cuando vio que termino y empezaba a peinarse decidió aclararle sobre el tema del viaje que estaban hablando anteriormente.**_

―_**Misha... ―llamo, la castaña la miro dejando el peine en su lugar, espero lo que le tenía que decir mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su madre―. Sobre el tema que estábamos hablando... ―aclaró, llamando completamente la atención de su hija que la miro a la cara una vez que apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta de la misma―. En viaje es a Estados Unidos, especialmente en Los Ángeles, serán casi dos años viviendo allí ―soltó la información de una, dejando al fin de dar vueltas en el asunto.**_

― _**¿Casi dos años? ―murmuró mirando sorprendida a su progenitora―. ¿Me voy a quedar ese tiempo en acá en casa o me voy a vivir con alguna de mis tías? ―cuestionó con duda.**_

_**Después de todo, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba ella sola en su casa cuando su madre hacia esos viajes, muy pocas veces se quedaba en otra parte, a menos que sea en la casa de una de sus amigas o que alguna de ellas se decidieran quedarse a dormir con ella, lo que pasaba las mayoría de las veces.**_

―_**No te vas a quedar con ninguna de tus tías ―informó y cuando Misha iba a afirmar que se quedaría en su casa, agrego―. Te vas a ir conmigo a Los Ángeles.**_

_**Misha en ningún momento se había preparado para recibir esa noticia, no se quería ir de Tokio después de todo dejaría muchas amistades y al chico que amaba ahí, no quería eso de ningún modo, pero conocía lo suficiente a su madre para apostar que no le importaría pasar por encima de su decisión hiciera lo que hiciera.**_

― _**¿Por qué me tendría que ir? ―cuestiono enojada la menor, se notaba a simple vista que estaba enojada, no, se encontraba furiosa en ese momento―, me trajiste hasta acá a la fuerza y cuando ya me acostumbre e incluso me gusta vivir en Japón, me quieres llevar de vuelta a la fuerza ―agrego para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina a buscar su mochila para irse de una vez al colegio.**_

―_**Solo serán casi dos años allá nada más ―informo Masako siguiendo a su hija, vio como agarraba sus cosas para después dirigirse a la puerta de la casa y ponerse los zapatos para salir―. No te voy a dejar sola en casa cuando yo no esté ―afirmo segura, Misha en ese momento había agarrado las llaves de la casa junto con los auriculares que se encontraban conectados al celular.**_

―_**No sería la primera vez que lo hagas mamá ―aclaro poniéndose los auriculares en cada lado de sus ojeras, pero sin que se reproduzca nada todavía―. Además, estoy segura que no te va a importa mi opinión y me llevaras a Los Ángeles sin importar lo que diga, incluso apostaría que ya arreglaste todo los papeleos y es por eso que los profesores me están dando más tarea como clases particulares ―informo segura y seria a la vez que miraba a su progenitora que en ese momento se encontraba sería también.**_

_**Masako no tenía más remedio que contarle lo que estaba pasando, después de todo era la vida y estudio de su hija de lo que estaban hablando, lo bueno es que hacía unos pocos días habían empezado las clases en Teikou.**_

―_**Me avisaron el año pasado sobre el viaje, sin embargo, Azumi-san no estaba segura si era ella la que iba a ir, pero eso no quería decir que no podía prevenir en caso que sea lo contrario ―empezó explicando la razón del porque en año pasado la había mandado tomar clases particulares de diferentes materias.**_

_**Misha estaba que se le llevaba el diablo, estaba furiosa, no tenía problemas de estudiar cuando tenía tiempo libre, porque eso era lo único que hacía desde que había llego a Japón, su madre a la primera que tuvo la mando a un Instituto a que siguiera aprendiendo inglés y así no perdiera el idioma, sin embargo, no le tomo mucho tiempo aprobar todo el curso, además, que se juntaba con niños estadounidenses que se encontraban viviendo en Japón y entre ellos solo hablaban en inglés, cuando termino el curso había decido aprender francés en el mismo instituto con Shiro, una amiga con quien había compartido clases y el año pasado su madre le había mandado a clases particulares o de refuerzo para que le sirviera el próximo año, aunque ahora sabia la verdadera razón de esas clases.**_

―_**Entonces ya lo tenías todo planeado ¿No? ―cuestiono ya sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta, Masako asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, sin embargo, ella entendí que su hija estuviera enojada, después de todo hacía cinco años que estaban viviendo en Tokio.**_

―_**Antes que empezaras el año escolar hable con el director de tu escuela para explicarle la situación que estaba pasando ―continuo explicando―, me propuso la idea de tomes clases para adelantar las materias, te tomarían exámenes cuando te sepas los temas de cada cuatrimestre, además, que te enseñarían varios temas de tercer año ―termino de decir dejando a la castaña sorprendida.**_

― _**¿Entonces ya hablaste con algún colegio en Los Ángeles? ―pregunto, cuando vio que su madre asintió, no pudo evitar cuestionar―. ¿Con cuál? ¿A qué trato llegaron?**_

―_**Van a mandar a alguien en octubre para que te tome los exámenes de cada materia que tendrías que cursar allá, sería como tomar clases a larga distancia ―comento tranquila, miro que Misha vio la hora para después chistar y dirigirse hacia la salida―. El colegio es… "The Red School" ―revelo quedándose sola en la casa, pero fue escuchado por la castaña menor.**_

_**Misha iba lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, necesitaba descargar todo el enojo que sentía de alguna manera, además que si no se apuraba, tal vez, no llegaría a tiempo para poder hablar un momento con sus amigas, tenía que contarles lo que le acaba de pasar, guardo la llave de su casa en un bolsillo de su mochila, dejo correr el reproductor de música relajándose un poco. En pocos minutos pudo llegar a la puerta del colegio, en donde se recargo cerrando los ojos un comento para después soltar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, en ese momento estaba llegando un auto negro a la cuadra de la institución, del auto bajo un chico **__**de trece años con el uniforme de Teikou, tenía el pelo desordenado y en puntas de color rojo con un flequillo largo, con una estatura de un metro sesenta y ocho, piel clara, ojos grandes con pupilas verticales, él que acaba de bajar era nada más ni nada menos que Akashi Seijuurou.**_

_**Akashi se quedó observando a la castaña que estaba apoyada contra la pared, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, Misha en ese momento empezó a abrir los ojos dejando ver los colores de sus pupilas, la chica estaba tan metida en su mundo que no noto que el pelirrojo la estaba mirando.**_

― _**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world **_

_**(**__**Creo que pensé que tenía que cambiar el mundo)**_

_**To make you see me**_

_**(**__**Para hacer que me veas)**_

_**To be the one**_

_**(Para ser el primero)**_

_**I could have run forever**_

_**(**__**Podría haber corrido para siempre) **_

_**But how for would I have come **_

_**(Pero que tan lejos hubiera llegado)**_

_**Without mourning your love? **_

_**(¿Sin velar tu amor?)**_

―_**termino de cantar Misha en voz alta, para después parar el reproductor de música y sacarse los auriculares para guardar en su mochila, sin embargo, en ningún momento se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada por el chico del cual estaba enamorada.**_

_**El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido tanto por la letra como por la voz de la chica, cuando Misha se separó de la pared para ir a buscar a sus amigas miro para ambos lados para ver si alguna venia o estaba cerca, sin embargo, casi se le sale el corazón cuando vio que cerca suyo se encontraba Akashi, se sonrojo de vergüenza porque había una pequeña posibilidad que la allá escuchado cantar.**_

"_**Onegai Kami-sama que no me allá escuchado." pidió en su mente a Dios que su deseo se cumpla.**_

―_**Ohayô Gozaimasu Akashi-san ―saludo con una sonrisa al pelirrojo.**_

―_**Ohayô Sasaki ―devolvió el saludó mientas se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado―. No sabía que cantabas Misha, tienes una linda voz ―halagó con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojé―, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, no habíamos quedo en eso ―le hizo recordar, volviendo a caminar para entrar de una vez al colegio.**_

―_**Gomen-nasai Sei-chan, tengo la cabeza en otra parte el día de hoy ―se disculpó siguiendo al chico, siendo observada por varías fans girls del pelirrojo―. Estoy tomando clases de cantó ―comentó captando la atención de su acompañándote―, así que muchas gracias por halagar mi voz ―agradeció de todo corazón, Akashi la miró de reojo dándose cuenta de la felicidad de la chica, pero notaba que estaba un poco triste.**_

―_**No tienes que agradecer nada Misha ―dijo, pero antes de voltear y seguir su camino, sintió como la castaña tomaba su mano izquierda entre las suyas algo pequeñas.**_

―_**Te equivocas… ―afirmo seria, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba un poco indecisa por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, además que estaba centro de atención de mucha personas y más de una en ese momento la quería matar, aunque un selecto grupo de chicas miraban la escena con micha curiosidad y emoción, ese grupo eran sus amigas que al fin las podía localizar―Sí tengo que agradecer por el alago que me hizo― contesto Misha como si le leyera la mente al chico, dejándolo un poco sorprendido siendo notado por su acompañante que se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa―. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, Seijuurou-kun ―confeso haciendo que su acompañante la observara fijamente, porque la castaña no era de llamarle por su nombre completo, ella siempre lo nombraba por su apellido o lo hacía por el apodo de "Sei-chan o Aka-chan" muy rara vez usaba su nombre, por eso lo que le estaba diciendo era importante para ambos―. Lo siento si te incomode cuando te tome la mano ―dijo soltándole la mano para después sonreírle, girándose hacia sus amigas―, nos vemos después Sei-chan ―se despidió del chico.**_

_**Akashi miro como se iba algo apurada y avergonzada por lo que había hecho hacía pocos segundos, la vio saludar a sus amigas y poco después dirigió su mirada rojiza hacia su mano izquierda, la que antes había estado entre las pequeñas manos de la castaña, lo observo por varios segundos para después volver a dirigir sus ojos hacia la chica, la cual se encontraba divirtiendo con su grupo, siguió su camino como si nada, sin embargo, en realidad en su interior ocurría una pequeña revolución de preguntas y sensaciones.**_

"_**¿Qué era esa sensación? Era como una calidez que empezó cuando Misha tomo mi mano ¿Por qué paso eso? ¿Qué significa esa calidez?" fueron algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza en esos momentos.**_

_**Unas horas más tarde, las chicas se enteraron sobre la conversación que tuvo Misha con su madre, la castaña no podía no tomar las clases y trabajos extras que le daban los profesores, porque había una posibilidad que se armara un problema más tarde. Unos meses después, los miembros de la generación de los milagros notaron que Misha estaba muy ocupada, como también que tomaba clases por las tardes, para después enterarse que había una posibilidad que viajara a estudiar al exterior, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero todas las chicas afirmaron que la castaña no quería irse, sin embargo, no encontraban muchas posibilidades que ella pudiera quedarse.**_

_**Al pelirrojo la noticia le afecto algo, pero no lo demostró, cuando fue a preguntarle a la chica sobre el tema, ella le confirmo que lo que decían sus amigas era cierto, ella no quería irse y una frase que dijo le quedo grabado a fuego en su alma, cuerpo y corazón.**_

―_**No quiero dejar de verte Sei-chan**__** ―consejo Misha con tristeza, su acompañante no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por la chica―. **__**No quiero separarme de ti**__** ―continuo acercándose al pelirrojo―, **__**quiero estar a tu lado…**__** ―Akashi no esperaba que saliera esas palabras de la boca de la chica―. Pero no se puede evitar, me tendré que ir por poco tiempo ―sonrió con melancolía, para después abrazar al chico, dejándole completamente sorprendido, la castaña levanto su mirada llorosa posándola sobre la rojiza que la observaba fijamente―. **__**Te quiero mucho Akashi Seijuurou **__**―dijo segura en sus palabras, sin dejar de mirar al chico que no reaccionaba, Misha empezó a deshacer el abrazo alejándose del cuerpo de su acompañante, llevándose con ella un cumulo de sensaciones y calidez que recorría el cuerpo de Akashi―. Solo quería que lo sepas... **__**Te quiero mucho Sei-chan**__** ―volvió a confesar dejando en shock al chico, se volteó para alejarse del lugar―. Nos vemos Sei-chan ―se despidió sintiendo que ya no podría retener las lágrimas, antes cuando lo abrazo soltó algunas, pero pudo contenerse antes de ponerse a llorar como una niña frente al chico, le sonrió como despedida y se fue de ahí sin saber lo que había causado en el interior de Akashi.**_

_**Cuando la castaña desapareció de los alrededores Akashi se dio el lujo de sonreír, la confesión de Misha lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque no era la primera chica que le decía que lo quería, sí era la primera que había conseguido alguna reacción por parte de él, aunque seguía sin entender muy bien todo lo que la chica causaba cuando estaba a su lado, entendía lo más importante y esencial: la quería de algún modo, era importante en su vida y no la dejaría ir de su lado jamás, pero en caso que eso pasara, cuando volviera estaría de nuevo a su lado, porque Sasaki Misha era de Akashi Seijuurou a partir de ahora, por haber empezado a despertar algo que ni el mismo podía controlar.**_

―_**Ahora eres MÍA Misha ―afirmo el pelirrojo a la nada, su mirada era frívola con un aire sombrío, hasta se podría decir que peligroso, la castaña había cavado su propia tumba al haber llamado la atención de Akashi, como también haber conseguido de alguna manera que naciera sentimientos hacía ella en su corazón―, de nadie más ―continuo, se dio la vuelta y se fue del colegio a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, que oculto cuando vio el auto que lo iba a llevar.**_

•••

Los profesores no tenían piedad con ninguno de sus alumnos y más de uno ya tenía un plan para hacerlos desaparecer del mapa sin dejar rastros, entre esos alumnos se encontraba una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de sus ojos eran de un color aperlado, de un metro setenta de estatura, piel clara casi pálida, estaba vestida con una pollera negra que dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas, una camisa mangas corta gris con una corbata desajustada negra, en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas negras, su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado para tener solamente de dieciséis años; era alta, delgada, esbelta y con grandes pechos, ella respondía al nombre de Manguetsu Shiro.

Unos minutos después se escuchó la campana del recreo, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban agradeciendo el descanso que les tocaba, Shiro soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de levantarse de su pupitre para salir del salón, entre los montones de estudiantes que estaban vio una cabellera pelirroja de un chico que ella conocía hacia un tiempo, con una determinación implacable decidió seguirlo para poder hablar con él un momento.

―Akashi-kun ―llamo cuando estuvo unos pasar atrás del pelirrojo, quien se volteó al escuchar que le hablaban.

―Shiro ―saludo el pelirrojo cuando vio a la pelirroja, ellos no eran de hablar mucho, hacía un tiempo que solamente se hablaban lo necesario o simplemente se saludaban.

Frente a Shiro se encontraba un Akashi de dieciséis años, con el mismo corto de pelo que usaba en Teikou, aunque ahora con una estatura de un metro setenta y tres, piel clara, ojos grandes con pupilas verticales; el derecho era rojo mientras que el izquierdo amarillo casi dorado, el chico sufría de heterocromía, él era capitán de la Generación de los Milagros y actual capital del equipo de básquet de la Preparatoria Rakuzan.

Akashi había cambiado bastante desde que había pasado a segundo año en Teikou, pero no era el único que cambio en ese año, todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros habían cambiado en varios aspectos en sus personalidades hasta lo que eran ahora; unas personas frías y engreídas –aunque algunos más que otros–, pero no solo en eso cambiaron, sino que también se volvieron más fuertes que cualquier equipo que se conociese, sin embargo, uno de ellos no cambio completamente como los demás, consiguiendo que dos de ellos volvieran a tener la esencia que tenían antes de haber ganado tres veces el campeonato nacional.

― ¿Podemos hablar un momento de algo? ―cuestiono con duda, después de todo el chico podría estar ocupado en otra cosa, pero de verdad necesitaba la respuesta a esa incógnita que tenía desde hacía un tiempo y estaba segura que no era la única con ella

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―pregunto esperando que la chica fuera directo al grano, porque Akashi tenía muchas opciones en mente de lo que podrían hablar, pero una sola resaltaba más que las demás.

Una chica castaña que hacía tiempo que no veía, la cual había hecho nacer sentimientos hacía ella en su corazón, pero se había dado cuenta un poco tarde cual era ese sentimiento.

―En realidad es una pregunta que me ha estado persiguiendo desde que Misha-chan se fue ―empezó yendo directo al grano, sin vueltas en el asunto, además que no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba y quería la respuesta a esa duda para su amiga que estaba por regresar, pero no sabía cuándo, también se estaba muriendo de hambre y quería comer―. ¿Qué harás cuando ella regrese Akashi-kun? ―soltó de una.

El pelirrojo no esperaba esa pregunta, Shiro estaba seria, porque el asunto era importante y si el chico no entendía eso, empezaría a dudar sobre su intelecto, además que dependiendo de su respuesta vería que iba a hacer con él; si ayudarle o dejarle a su suerte, si era la segunda, más le valía que mantuviera su distancia con su amiga y con ella.

―Nada… ―dijo Akashi, pero Shiro no se conformaba con esa respuesta―, no haré nada, porque no somos nada ―informo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad haciendo enojar a su acompañante que no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Y pensar que ella te considera un amigo, alguien importante y que quiere ―soltó la pelirroja haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera por sus palabras, aunque sin demostrarlos, él sabía que era todo eso antes que se pelearan, pero que lo seguía siendo en la actualidad le sorprendía mucho―. Me alegra que Misha-chan se empezara a dar cuanta de algunas cosas ―murmuro viéndolo con molestia, viendo que no tenían nada que más hablar empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el comedor―. Gracias por la respuesta Akashi-kun, estoy segura que ella también tenía la misma duda que yo, aunque en realidad éramos todas, le diré cuál es tu respuesta ―comunica mientras pasaba por su costado, giro su cabeza y conto―. ¿Sabes Akashi-kun? ―empezó llamando su atención de nuevo―. Me alegra que Misha haya seguido adelante, conociendo a personas nuevas, pero en especial que haya conocido a varios chicos ―soltó con veneno y esta vez nada más la detuvo de llegar a su hora del almuerzo, dejando a sus espaldas a un emperador muy molesto y serio.

Con pasos firmes el pelirrojo siguió el mismo camino que la chica, pero en esta ocasión muy molesto, sin embargo, no dejo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos a nadie. Shiro que lo conocía mejor sabía que había enfadado al chico, aunque muy poco le importaba, además que había recibido muy buenas noticias de Misha hacía pocos minutos.

"**¡Me queda una semana de colegio y termino! Mi madre no hablo de fecha de vuelta a Japón, cualquier cosa te aviso, lo más probable es que vayamos en Julio. Besos Shiro-chan, avísales a las demás, las quiero y extraño mucho."**

Ese correo había alegrado su día, además era la única que tenía nuevas noticias de la castaña era ella, sin poder evitarlo se empezó a reír importándole un comido si alguien la observara raro, pero esa acción había llamado la atención de su antiguo acompañante de charla.

•••

Ya había sonado el timbre de salida hacia varios minutos, pero una pelirroja con unas despampanantes curvas se encontraba muy entretenida maldiciendo al profesor de matemáticas por haber dejado tarea un viernes, ¡UN SAGRADO VIERNES!

―Es que ese hombre no sabe que no es buena idea dejar tarea a los alumnos un viernes ―refunfuñaba la chica a la vez que se dirigía hacia la salida de la institución.

Pero los gritos, murmullos y maldiciones que escuchaba salir de las bocas de las chicas de su colegio, había conseguido llamar y prender esa pequeña chispa que todo ser humano tiene, su curiosidad. Siguiendo las miradas y maldiciones de las femeninas consiguió dar con lo que estaba revolucionando el lugar.

Lo que encontró fue nada más ni nada menos, que a dos chicos que estaban como querían y Kami-sama sabía que más de una chica ya se encontraba violándolos con la mirada igual que ella, sin embargo, en medio de ambos bombones se encontraba una castaña, la cual estaba que hecha a chispa de enojo y celos, además que se estaba fulminando a todas con la mirada.

Si las miradas matasen, ellas estarían más que muertas a unos veinte metros bajo tierra, pero la castaña no parecía satisfecha así que para hacer más explícito el mensaje que estaba tratando de dar a todas las féminas del lugar, agarro un brazo de cada chico para luego rodearlo con el suyo acercándolos más hacía su cuerpo, dándoles a entender a todas que ellos eran de ella. Pero a la pelirroja la castaña se le hacía familiar y al parecer no era a la única, porque entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban mirando la escena se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos bicolores, estaba tan concentrada analizando al chico en cuestión que al escuchar un grito llamándola por poco no causa que se le salga el corazón por garganta.

― ¡Shiro-chan!

Ese grito y la escena que todos vieron desencadenaría muchas cosas, tantas acciones como consecuencias que más tarde se verían, pero que serían tan importantes como necesarias en el futuro, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes sabían eso.

― ¡Shiro-chan! ―se volvió a escuchar, pero en esta ocasión la pelirroja se dio cuenta quien era la persona que le había llamado anteriormente. Esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que la castaña que se encontraba en medio de esos bombones, pero al detenerse a verla y analizándola mejor, se dio cuenta que esa chica era su amiga Misha que se había ido a estudiar hace dos años a Estados Unidos y había regresado con dos bombones, los cuales ¡La muy ingrata no quería compartir!

Sin vagancia y mucha prisa fue a saludarla, como también darle la bienvenida de la mejor manera que conocía ¡Dándole un agrazo asfixiante! Después de todo, también merecía un castigo por no haberles avisado de su regresó, pero antes tan vez debería ser un poco buena con el pelirrojo y revelarle la identidad de quien era la castaña que tanto miraba.

― ¡Misha-chan! ―gritaste mientras corrías hacia ella, pero antes de estrecharla entre tus brazos viste como el chico abría un poco más sus ojos bicolores de la impresión que le causó escuchar ese nombre de tus labios―. Bienvenida de nuevo Mi-chan -comunicaste abrazándola más fuerte cuando ella se soltó de sus acompañantes para devolverte el abrazo.

― Shi-Shiro-chan ―pronuncio Misha entre cortadamente antes de tratar de separarse un poco de tu abrazo de oso, causando la risa de ambos chicos que se encontraban a cada lado de las dos―. No pu-e-do res-pirar Shi-ro-chan ―comunico como pudo.

―Podrías dejarla respirar un poco Shiro-san ―pidió un pelinegro de ojos azules como el cielo―. Además... ―murmuró indeciso, observando como la castaña se separaba un poco de la pelirroja y volvía respirar con normalidad―, Misha es mía ―termino revelando a la vez que abrazaba a la castaña luego de haberla arrancado de los brazos de Shiro, pero esa palabras y acción había molestado a tres personas, los cuales eran curiosamente eran tres pelirrojos, un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, a Shiro y sorprendentemente a un pelirrojo de ojos bicolores.

Pero lo más extraño y curioso era que Akashi no sabía por qué estaba molesto, si era por lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, o era porque Misha no había dicho nada ¡Ni siquiera para negar lo dicho por el pelinegro!

Sin embargo, él es Akashi Seijuurou, el Emperador, él nunca perdía, él siempre ganaba y esta ocasión no sería diferente, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que ganar, lo único que tenía en claro era que Sasaki Misha volvería a saber a quién era y es su dueño, a quien ella tenía que respetar, obedecer, además que todos debían saber a quién ella pertenecía, y esa personas era nada más ni nada menos que él, Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Ella es mía"_pensó Akashi de forma sombría y posesiva, mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nadie podía descifrar.


End file.
